


Days Go By

by 33lavender



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, PINOF, Phil is not on fire, inspired by a prompt on tumblr!, literally such self-indulgent fluff im so done @ myself, pinof 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33lavender/pseuds/33lavender
Summary: “There was an idea bouncing around in his mind, on the tip of his tongue, teetering right on the edge of what he and Phil had deemed acceptable. It was nothing overly outlandish; nothing that would send the wider internet into meltdown. But it was something; it was enough that people would notice, and more to the point it could be a little moment of self-indulgence for them, too.”





	Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! pinof 9 is coming up and i wanted to contribute something as this is my first pinof as part of the phandom and the hype is REAL. please excuse the probably dubious quality as this was written late at night lol, aside from that i hope you enjoy!

The cupboard doors thrown wide open, Dan had been stood in front of them, frozen in deep contemplation for almost two minutes now. 

 

There was an idea bouncing around in his mind, on the tip of his tongue, teetering right on the edge of what he and Phil had deemed acceptable. It was nothing overly outlandish; nothing that would send the wider internet into meltdown. Nothing that would throw them out of the place in which they were comfortable, for now - neither denying nor explicitly confirming. But it was something; it was enough that people would notice, and more to the point it could be a little moment of self-indulgence for them, too. 

 

Now that the idea had wiggled it’s way into Dan’s brain, he found himself unable to push it away. It was a little cheesy, but after all, wasn't it supposed to be? 

 

“Phil,” he called, still motionless in front of the sizeable wardrobe but with his eyes firmly trained on the objects of his desire. 

 

“Yeah?” came Phil’s reply from downstairs, where Dan had left him watching _Thor_ on the lounge.

 

“Can you come up here?” 

 

There was a groan, presumably at being asked to interrupt his Chris Hemsworth appreciation, but a few moments later there came the muffled thud of socked feet on stairs. Phil came into view, a blanket still draped around his shoulders like a cape and his glasses skewiff on his nose from lying on his side. There were pillow lines creasing his cheeks. 

 

“Look at you, you definitely look ready to film,” Dan said impishly, his honey-sweet eyes making it impossible to question his fondness for a cozy Phil. 

 

“Professional YouTuber at work,” Phil replied, tugging his blanket tighter around him. “What’d you need?”

 

Dan gaped at him for a second, mouth opening and closing again like a fish plucked from it’s tank. For half a second, he wondered whether it was just a bit too silly. 

 

“I have an idea.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was thinking, maybe, for Pinof - I dunno, I mean, it’s a bit - I just thought it would be cute - “

 

“Spit it out, Howell, Chris is waiting for me.” He was smiling, and at any other time Dan would have bounced right off Phil’s harmless digs and shot right back, but -

 

“I was thinking we could, I dunno, recreate our outfits from the first one, or something.”

 

Phil cocked his head in confusion. “But we don’t have those shirts anymore, do we? I doubt they would still fit, we were still tiny back then.” 

 

_We were, weren’t we?_ “No, no, I know we don’t have them anymore. I meant, like, the 2017 versions. So I could wear all black and you wear black and yellow. I just - it’s silly, I’m not sure what made me think of it - “

 

The words were halted in his throat at Phil’s expression - he’d perked up immediately, a smile lighting up his face. “Oh, Dan, that’s really cute.” 

 

“You think? It’s not a bit…on the nose?”

 

“Who cares?” Dan did a double take. Since when had there been room for ‘who cares’ in the world of AmazingPhil? Especially when it came to what was probably their most anticipated video of the year? “It’ll be nice. The 2017 versions of our 2009 selves. That seems about right, doesn’t it?”

 

“I guess so,” Dan conceded, and he could see it that way too, now. Somehow, this year had been both the closest and the furthest from the way they had been when they were just starting out as kids wildly in love. Meanwhile, almost everything else had changed - their hair; long and floppy to short and soft, and straightened to the point of burning to fluffy curls. This time around they would be filming not on the floor in Phil’s childhood bedroom but in their third home together; all the way from Rawtenstall to London. Danisnotonfire was Daniel Howell and AmazingPhil was a very different place to what it once had been. Once, a three-hour train ride had seemed never-ending, and now they took twelve hour flights together like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

 

And they loved eachother, and loved eachother, and loved eachother. But even the one thing that had remained constant, immovable, had changed shape and matured and been scary, at times. But it _had_ remained, even when it was hard, even when it might have been easier to give it all up. The mere thought of that - of walking away - was unthinkable, now. In honesty, it always had been. 

 

This was tradition, a celebration of everything Dan and Phil, both for their audience and themselves. Something to keep. 

 

2017 had been the best year of their lives. It seemed only right to pay homage to the year that had made it all possible. 

 

 

***

 

 

“I’m in love with this jumper, Dan.” They were finished for the night - until it came time to edit, of course, but that could be worried about later. All their equipment had been packed away, and it had long since been dark out. Phil had been eagerly holding out for snow, but as of yet only sleet pattered against the window. 

 

Still, it was nice cuddling weather, and that was where they had found themselves. Pinof always took it out of them. The hype, the energy it took ended up being quite draining when all was said and done, but it made for the part of the Pinof tradition that only they were privy to - the cuddling. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Phil buried his face in Dan’s chest. They were spread out on Phil’s bed - unusual, as it was barely Phil’s bed at all, but they'd been too lazy to move upstairs - tangled together and completely content. “It’s so soft.” 

 

Dan hummed his agreement, his fingers absentmindedly threading through Phil’s hair. This was their little moment of quiet before all Pinof hype really broke loose and he was determined to hold on to it until responsibilities took over again. 

 

“It’s like a big hug. For when you’re not here.” They were giddy - exhausted and giddy and being grossly in love but Dan didn’t care. 

 

“Stop it,” Phil murmured, lifting his head for a kiss, only to be disappointed. 

 

“Your whiskers, Phil!”

 

“What about them?”

 

“They’re all smudged from my jumper!”

 

“Oh.” Phil grimaced in guilt. “Let me look.” He reached for Dan’s phone across the bed and opened up the camera. 

 

“Silly goose,” Dan muttered fondly as Phil tried to wipe away the black mark, now nearly unrecognisable as whiskers. “Oh!”

 

Taking him by surprise, Phil had held up the camera and taken a photo, still firmly snuggled into Dan’s chest and with a very sneaky smirk on his face. “There you go, you can post that whenever you like.”

 

“You’re not serious?” Oh, God, Dan could see the fallout now. Chaos. Was this to compete with the surprise tackle from the first video? Was Phil finally ready? Was this really how they were going to do it? Dan supposed now was as good a time as any, of course they had discussed it a million times -

 

“No, of course I’m not.” Phil tossed the phone back onto the bed. “But I gave you a fright, didn’t I?” He grinned. 

 

“No,” Dan lied. 

 

“That one’s just for us.” 

 

_Hm._ It was nice, Dan thought. To have things just for them. He pressed his lips to Phil’s hair, and let himself close his eyes. "Just for us." 

 

Even with editing and preparation to be done, the rain was enough to lull them into sleep, even if it was only for a little while. Another year, another video, and Dan could count his blessings yet again. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @floralhowelllester on tumblr! reblogs, kudos and comments make my world go round, you have no idea :') hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
